To Kill a Gothic Emo Mockingbird
by emosrthebest
Summary: Good version of To Kill a Mockingbird. (Naruto is also gonna be in it)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since all of you stupid ass gay faggot popular prep bitches were talking shit about my spelling I'm paying my friend Jessica to edit for me but I'm still the one writing it ok, so stop hating on me retards. Anyways, one of my fans requested that I do this book but I didn't wanna read it because it was hard so I watched the movie so I'll just do one of that.

Hi, my name is Blackera Gothiqua Slit Finch (This is supposed to be Scout but I hate her name so I changed it.) and I'm 12 years old. (Btw I turned 12 last month IRL.) I'm Gothic and emo and also suicidal because I go through really hard things in life and stuff. When I was a baby my mom raped and killed my dad and she went to jail so a single gay guy named Atticus adopted me and my brother Jem. I started cutting my wrists after that and got all suicidal and wanted to die. I dyed my hair black with red streaks and started wearing skin tight black leather clothes that showed my big boobs and butt. I'm very pale, my skin is even paler than snow. Today I was wearing a black leather crop top with chains and a leather black thong with long hot pink boots that went up to my vagina and I had on a bunch of black makeup with white foundation on my cheeks and my boobs were like 90% out. I looked so hot that Jem started staring at me and I saw him get a boner. (He's only my half brother because my mom cheated on my dad with his brother so it isn't that weird.) Jem is also goth and he has long bleached hair with green streaks in it and he wears fake hipster glasses and he's hella pale and he wears black leather clothes like me only that it's guy clothes not girl clothes, he's 15. Then Atticus walked and started staring at my boobs I looked so fucking hot that he asked to grab my boobs even though he was gay but I said no so he then he asked out Jem and Jem said yeah because he's bisexual so they asked me to organize their date because I'm good at that kind of stuff.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Omfg yay" said Atticus gayily. Then he left the room.

"Ew, fuck that fucking rapist, I don't wanna go out with him wtf" said Jem.

"Yeah" I said "I'll sabotage the date for you."

"Thanks Blackera, you're fucking cool" said Jem. We stood there for a second when suddenly I felt him put his hand on my boob and then we fucked and he put his dick penis inside of my vagina and we did sex.

"OH OH OH!" I screamed in a sexy way.

"Oh baby you're so fucking hot I like your vagina!" Jem responded.

"Oh yes do the sex in me!" I exclaimed.

"OH!" He screamed as he came inside of my pussy. Then I took off my clothes and started to suck his penis and it was hot. Then he took of his clothes and licked my vagina and I screamed.

"Omfg no I'm pregnant!" I said. Then we went to get an abortion and then afterwards we stopped at Starbucks and I posted some pictures of my belly button on Instagram. (This version takes place in the 90's instead of the 30's so there is social media.) But then the cashier pulled off his mask... It was Tyler Joseph from 21 Pilots!

"Hey Tyler Joseph" I said starstruck.

"Hey you sexy fucking bitch" Tyler Joseph responded as he grabbed my boobs. Then we took off our clothes and did sex. He put his dick inside of me and it was so big that it felt like I was being raped and it was awesome! Then we did oral and anal and then Josh Dun (Also from 21 Pilots.) turned out to also be there so he filmed it and then joined. But then I finished and realized that Jem was gone and I was all like "Why the fuck ain't he here?" but then I remembered it was time for his date with Atticus so I needed to go save him from being molested!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok why the fuck didn't I get any reviews? I got like 70 reads yet none of you stupid whores left a fucking review. You guys literally suck and you're bad fans ok. I fucking can't fucking believe you are all so fucking rude, I'm fucking providing you with some fucking amazing stories yet you can't even fucking leave a fucking thank you. Asshole faggots, kill yourselves. Anyways, here's the new chapter.

I ran over to McDonald's where they were doing their date and I walked in and Atticus was raping Jem!

"Ow don't rape me you rude bitch!" Jem yelled emoically.

"No!" Atticus responded badly.

Jem was sad and mad and he looked so fucking sexy so I felt bad.

"Ew wtf you fucking rapist you're disgusting, you faggot! I can't believe you're raping my half-brother/boyfriend right now! You're such a fucking prep! Plus you're old." I confronted in a Gothic emo way.

"Oh yeah well what are you going to do about it?" Said Atticus.

Just then a tall and anorexic guy ran in. He was Goth and emo. He was wearing a bunch of black clothing and long ripped leather boots with chains on them. He had on tons of black eyeliner/lipstick and he was even paler than me. He had red eyes and long dyed black hair. He was holding a Gothic chainsaw.

"Lol what's your name?" I asked in a sexy tone.

"My name is Tom Robinson" He replied at me.

"Wow you're hot we should go out and then do it" I said.

"Yeah because you're hot too" he said hotly.

"Omfg thank you so fucking much!" I responded.

Then Tom punched Atticus and Atticus died but he didn't actually die and he woke up and was back to normal.

"Wtf Atticus why were you raping Jem?" I asked madly and in a Gothic/emo voice and I was really upset and in a depressed and suicidal and also sexy way.

"Lol I'm sorry but I was being possessed by Sakura Haruno from Naruto and Taylor Swift and a bunch of other stupid people that are dumb preps who make bad music on the radio" Atticus replied.

"Oh no we need to stop them after my date with Tom" I said.

So then I went on a date with Tom and he took me to the movie theater to see a new movie about 21 Pilots. We brought drugs like weed and meth with us and smoked them. We made out lots during the movie and it was getting really hot and we started taking off each other's clothes and he put his huge thing in my vagina and had sex to me. I had like 3,000,006 orgasms because it was really hot. The people behind us in the theater were also cool Gothic emo 21 Pilots fans so they were happy about it too. After that we finished watching the movie and he began talking to me about something.

"Blackera, you know how deeply in love with you I am so I want to tell you a secret about myself. Secretly I'm also Naruto from Naruto but a Gothc emo version" He said, making me horny.

"Omfg for fucking real?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes and I'm gonna help you guys kill Sakura and Taylor Swift and Adele and Ariana Grande and Beyonce and Miley Cyrus" He said heroically.

Then we met up with Jem, Atticus, Tyler Joseph, Brendan Urie, Kellin Quinn and Josh Dun at Hot Topic and we all got into a rocket and flew to LA to kill the preps possessing people and turning them into rapists!

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Also you guys, I'm gonna do like 8 chapters of this story but after I'm done, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to Emos Super Smash Brothers. What do you think of that? Make sure to let me know in the reviews, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Jem's POV)

We all got on the darn rocket and we're heading to China because Sakura lives in the Asian part of Japan. I looked over at Blackera. She was so fucking damn hot and sexy that I wanted to put my dick penis into her vagina and do sex in her again. She flipped her gorgeous black hair with red streaks and green tips and started sexually drinking some beers and other alcohols and her boobs were out. I got a boner and started masterbaiting with my penis.

"Wow your penis is cool" said Blackera in a fucking sexy ass goddamn mother fucking ass way.

I then put it in her mouth and and she gave me a blowjob and I liked the way if fueled because she's so fucking hot and amazing, I love her so much. Then Tyler Joseph started doing her while she gave me a blowing job and I had sex with Josh Dun during it and Tom Robinson and Attics filmed it while masterbaiting, it was really hot and oh my fucking God you should have been there and I'm getting a boner just thinking about it.

Then we got to Japan and drove to Asia in our rocket. We saw Sakura there, being a bitch.

(Blackera's POV)

Sakura looked like a bitch and was one too. She also was fat now. Taylor Swift was next to her who is also ugly and a bitch and plus she's fat in this story. Then Ariana Grande, Adele, Beyonce, and Miley Cyrus were there too and they were all gay fags.

Then all in a sudden...

TAYLOR SWIFT PULLED OUT A FUCKING GUN AND SHOT TYLER JOSEPH!

"You fucking stupid fucking ass fucking cunt how fucking dare you fucking bitch! His fucking music fucking saved my fucking depressing suicidal misery fucking life and you killed him and so fucking mow I'm gonna fucking kill you you gay!" I yelled at her in a sexy way.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay you fucking bitches. I'm fucking damn done with you faggot niggers. (I know a part Black guy who said I can say that so I can ok.) You all fucking suck you pieces of shit poops. I only have 1 fucking review so far because you faggot preps are shitty fans. Kill yourselves. If I don't get at least 1 review on this chapter then I'm gonna cut my wrists like tons of times and smoke a bunch of pills! Shout out to EMOCHRIS66XX6. He's my only real fan who compliments my art. Also shout out to Jessica, girl you're bae and we're gonna have lots of drugs at our slumber party this weekend and stuff! I fucking love you bitch!

I started punching Taylor Swift in her vagina with my hand.

"Fuck you, you stupid gay faggot prep fucking skank whore fucking no talent fake snake cunt slut bitch!" I yelled at her. "This is what you getting for making those dumb song I don't like on the radio and also killing Tyler Joseph. He's fucking sexy and he has a big dick and talent unlike you! FUCK YOU YOU UGLY FUCKING NIGGER!"

Then she died and pooed her pants so I took it and shoved it into her bleeding vagina and then we all gang raped her and I took a shit in her gay mouth.

"Oh no!" Yelled Sakura evilly and prepily.

Then she ran away with the other hoes except for Adele who is s fat who can't run. I grabbed her and started choking her with my huge boobs and she suffocated and died because she sucks and makes boring music for popular preps and not pale goth people like me. I cut a slit in her stomach and everyone raped it violently and then I pooped in her mouth too but this one was stinky diarea that smelled like chili fritos.

Then we got in a bus to go to Mexico and kill the rest before they took over the world!

To BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5: DA SERCH 4 MEXXICOC

A/N: Well because you guys didn't review my fucking story I slit my fucking wrists with a pizza cutter and took 4 of my mom's vitamins and I could've died probably so there, take that! If I die it's all your guys' faults because you're all retarded lesbians so HA FAGGOTS! Shout out to my bestie Jessica for editing and being my fucking God damn best mother fucking friend in the fucking dang entire cock sucking mother fucking world! Fuck yes bitch! Our sleepover was good as fuck and I popped a few of my mom's vitamins/Ibuprofen and I smoked weed and I drank a whole cup of hard lemonade and I was faded as fuck! Also shout out to EMOCHRIS66XX6 for continuing to support me through my suicidal thoughts and depressions.

We were in the rocket and me and Kellin Quinn were doing sex and Brendan Urie was waiting to do it in me. Atticus was the pilot and he was doing drugs while driving because we hate the police because they shoot/arrest people and are corrupt and fucking gay. Jem and Josh Dun were doing sex too right next to me and Kellin and Tyler Joseph had just finished doing sex to me and was filming all of it.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES DO IT IN ME. FUCK MY HUGE VAGINA WITH YOUR BIG HUGE MEATY COCK DICK BABY, OH YEAH, RIGHT THERE UH, UH, UH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, DO THE SEX INTO ME HARD YES OH, OH, OH, I LOVE PENIS INSIDE OF MINE OH!" I screamed so loud that it broke a window and I started cumming everywhere.

"OH YEAH I LIKE YOUR HUGE VAGINA, IT FEELS SO GOOD IT'S AMAZING AND IT MAKES ME NOT WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE AND STUFF BECAUSE I'M DEPRESSED AND SO ARE YOU! OH FUCKING NIGGER GOD YES OH!" Kellin growled in a deep sexy moan that was hot and made me get erotic exfhittshiaytshin. (Sorry, Emily. I don't know what word you were trying to spell, can you just Google whatever it is and copy+paste into here? Sorry.) I started to have 5 orgasms, it felt like a thousand misguided and suicidal angels singing in heaven and it was so fucking hot like omfg yes. Then he came in a bottle and I drank it until it was gone and then I was so fucking horny that I vomited and screamed.

Later we all stopped to get Chipotle and we found a gothic one for cool emo people and we went in and all their food was black with pictures of BOTDF members on them. I had an emo burrito that had a spray painted black tortilla and cheese and black beans. After we fucking finished eating our fucking food we went back in the rocket and we didn't have sex because I'm not a fucking skank and I wouldn't do it more than once in a chapter. We stopped at Warped tour and we moshed and danced and rocked out to the music sexily. Then we went to Mexico and then got there when we fucking arrived. I found Sakura being an evil bitch cunt whore slut person and I got mad and sad.

"Ew bitch, why the fuck are you here?" I asked madly and emoically and gothically and hotly.

"Fuck you, you Goth. You may be hotter and stronger and cooler and more emo and smarter and better than me but you're still gonna lose because I'm an evil slut whore bitch prep that is fucking retarded and worthless!" She said evilly as she laughed maniacally. (BTW I just got my first period this week)

Then she ordered in her troop of Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Lorde, Miley Cyrus, and Selena Gomez. I killed them all by punching them and then my allies raped their corpses violently and ate their organs and I laughed because they're all preps who don't make actual good Metal/Rock music and all the dumb sluts at my school who listen to them are fucking annoying and retarded.

Then Sakura got into a giant flying car that looked like an airplane and flew away so then we all learned to fly and went after her!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: God fucking DAMMIT YOU fucking nigger ass shits! Fags kill fucking yourselves, all fucking I fucking wanted the fuck was for fucking some damn fucking shitting reviews you cunts! WHAT FUCKING THE FUCK, IS FUCKING THAT TOO DAMN FUCKING MUCH TO FUCKING ASK YOU FAGGOT NIGGER ASS CLOWN BUTT HOLES!? Any fucking ways thanks to my fucking BFF in the whole entire God damn MOTHER FUCKING WORLD Jessica and my sexy ass fans EMOCHRIS66XX6 and maelstrom ninetails. Y'all fucking rock bitches!

"Oh fucking yes bitch, YES!" I screamed hornily and hotly and emoically as Naruto Robinson made rape to me sexually. His dick penis was humongous and I almost died of how good it felt. I was bleeding out of my vagina because I was on my period but also out of my butt hole because of his penis.

"Ok, now we to go to Safeway to buy a gun to kill that bitch Sakura with" I exclaimed sexily. We all went to Safeway and we bought guns beers and drugs like meth and heroin to do. I also got cigarettes to smoke.

"Daughter, why the fuck are you smoking? That's bad for you." Said Atticus in a gay father sort of way. (Get ready because this next part gets hella political and emotional as fuck.)

"Bitch you shut your fucking mouth ok. I'm a grown ass 12 year old woman and I can do what the fuck I want ok, dad! You don't control me and I'm not a robot to your slavery, you fucking racist! Who the damn fuck are you to tell women what to do with their bodies? So if you would stop being such a patriarchy (Yes, I know that big word, in your faces the people who call me m"dumb"!) and such a fucking whore cunt and stop mansplaining to me and actually give me freedom, you dumb fag!" I screamed at him in a seductive way that made everyone have a boner.

Atticus was so embarrassed by his actions that he pulled a rope out of his pocket and hung himself with it while he used a gun to cut his wrists. He looked like a dumb person. I laughed because he had just revealed his true oppressive fucking damn colors to me and I was glad I rid the world of a fucking retarded retard bigot. Nobody even had sex to his corpse because we were all so fucking mad like omfg he's such a damn asshole who the fuck does he even think he is?

I then changed my clothes into a leather bikini with a long black chain that went past my knee and up into my vagina. I had on yellow makeup and green eye shadow and huge red stilettos and I looked even more sexy and anorexic than normal plus I had big huge boobs. I could see all the guys having boners and they all started having sex with each other while staring at me because I looked so fucking sexy. I let them all cum in my hair which was cool because I could style it hotly.

After that we went to the mall and saw Sakura eating a prep pizza with stupid girly prep toppings on it. I stopped her.

"Hey you gay ass nigger fuck. You're under arrest you slutty slut whore slut bitch!" I yelled.

I called the police and they arrested her because she wasn't as fucking sexy as me but then she broke out and went to the moon.

"Omfg we've gotta go to the fucking moon, holy shit!" I yelled.

Since we all already knew how to fly we just needed to know how to breathe in space so we all just learned how to and flew to the moon where we found Sakura masturbating to a picture of Cody Simpson because she's a fucking retard who likes prep music. I then kidnapped her and flew her back to earth and then all the guys brutally and violently raped her anally because she's a bitch whore skank lol.

But then... SHE WOKE UP AND WASN'T ACTUALLY READY AND WE ALL GOT SAD AND MAD.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OKAY THAT'S IT YOU NIGGER DICKS! When I asked for reviews I meant GOOD FUCKING reviews, fucking fuckers! 2 of you gay ass gays left bad reviews because you're fucking jealous haters! How the fuck fucking dare you, you faggotty shit ass retards!? I hope both of you get raped and die from AIDS and pneumonia! I'm so fucking mad right fucking now! Fucking faggot whores, stfu! Anyways, shout out to my normal peeps Jessica, EMOCHRIS66XX6, and the maelstrom dude. Oh, and btw, the story will be 9 chapters long.

"LOL goths, you can't kill me, you may as well give up now!" Sakura yelled.

I cried because I was sad. I wanted her to be dead but she wasn't and it made me depressed and suicidal and sad. I cut my wrists really hard and Tyler Joseph had sex with the slit and I began to yell at Sakura.

"You disgusting faggot bitch, how did you get so fucking God damn mother fucking ass evil?" I fucking said.

Then Sakura pulled out a tank and shot it at me but missed so then she ran away scared because she was scared of me.

"Get back here so I can kill you and rape you, you stupid butt!" I yelled at her sprinting body.

"We need to go after her! She probably went to your mom's house because she's friends with your mom who is a fucking bitch!" Josh Dun said to me.

"You're fucking right." I said. So we left and after we left we went to my mom's house after we left.

We got there after we left and I saw my dumb mom and her stupid gay blonde hair and she looked like a fucking prep. She's such a strict fucking cunt omfg, she once grounded me just because she found my fucking pot and alchohol. Fucking bitch I FUCKING HATE HER SO GOD DAMN FUCKING MUCH UGH KILL YOUR SELF FUCKING CUNT SLUT WHORE FUCKING BITCH!

"Hey you nasty faggot retarded tramp skank whore nigger-gay! Kill yourself fucking bitch!" I yelled at her.

"No." She refused dumbly and evilly. She then pulled out a knife and tried to hit me with it but she's old and fat as fuck so she missed lol.

"Ha you dick nigger! You can't defeat me!" I cheered emoically and sexily.

I pulled my gun out and shot her in her saggy boobs and the guys all gang raped her and then Sakura ran away again.

SHE WENT TO GERMANY OH NO!

A/N: Suprise! Jessica is gonna write the next chapter you guys! Be excited! YES!


	8. Chapter 8: JESICCCA CHAPER 111 1

A/N: Hey you guys! What's up? This is Jessica here to write chapter 8 and I'm super excited. I'm very thankful to Emily for choosing me to edit her story and write this next chapter! I'm so glad I get to write for a platform this big! (One of her stories has more than 1,500 views!)

As we were on our journey to Germany to find Sakura, we saw Selena Gomez's figure in the distance. We walked up to her through the mysterious fog and sure enough it was her. I fucking hate her stupid ass. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down onto the concrete. Blood and shattered bone began spewing out of her now dismantled hip. Tyler Joseph helped me pin her down as he removed her undergarments. She screamed out for help at the top of her lungs but no one could hear her. She was all for us. We knocked her out and flipped her onto her side. Kellin Quinn pulled out his massive throbbing cock and shoved it into her clitoris rapidly and violently. He plunged in and out of her so roughly that her vagina began to spurt blood as the tips of her lips began ripping open. We heard her murmuring of pain in her unconscious state. The slits on either sides of her clit lips became longer and longer until they began to rip into her thin stomach. I grabbed a steak knife and trailed the messy slit up through her torso and to her neck. Her bloody internal organs began sticking out of her open flesh and her ribs were visibly punctured from the manhandling previously done. Red goo spurted all over my body and I slurped it all around my dirty, moist mouth until her now unredeemable corpse was too destroyed to ever return to any form of living state. After kellin had sprayed his gooey excrement all over her bloody, lifeless corpse I climbed inside of her body and wore it as if it were a Halloween costume. I aligned my anus entrance with hers and gave Brendon Urie the okay. He began fucking my asshole through hers. I screamed out of an erotic pleasure I had never before felt. As he neared closer to exploding his cock all over Selena's still-intact backside, Jem entered Brendon's anus and started fucking him at a pace dangerously close to kellin's previous endeavor. Brendon was so turned on by the brutal ass fucking he was receiving that he began fucking me even harder. Selena's flesh guarded me from any bloody impact but Selena's corpse somehow had even more guts to spew. Her blood began dripping into her asshole and it lubricated Brendon's throbbing red cock. I felt the warm blood thrusting in and out of my rectum and covering my colon in juicy red sauce. After they both simultaneously finished I removed myself from her remains and we left her murdered, empty, bloody corpse on the cold street. We walked away into the fog and further embarked on our way to Germany.

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! 3 XD


	9. Chapter 9: DA LSAT FUCKING CHAPETPER YAS

A/N: Okay you guys! Thank you for reading Jessica's chapter! She's gonna edit all my stories from now on as well! Isn't that exciting!? Also, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FAGGY DUMBS NOT LEAVE AND GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING ASS REVIEWS? I FUCKING TOLD FUCKIN YOU TO FUCKING REVIEW MY GOSH DANG STORY YET YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING FAGGOT BUTT SLURPERS FUCKING DIDN'T! You better leave some fucking reviews on this chapter, okay dumb people!

We got to Germany and saw Sakura. We looked in Hot Topic first but then realized she's a God damn mother fucking darn prep so she would be in Forever 21 like the little popular fucking cunt she is. I found her looking at clothes that weren't even black.

"Bitch, what the fuck does your musty poop ass think you're doing right now?" I fucking asked.

"Being a stupid fucking prep, that's what!" She said evilly while laughing manically. (That means laughing like a maniac or a crazy person btw.)

She removed her mask and revealed something that was fucking like actually crazy and I was all like omg…

She pulled off her mask and showed that she was secretly Vladimir Putin! The president of North Korea!

"Omfg no wtf!" I yelled and so did the guys with me.

"Gay hooker!" yelled Jem madly.

Then all of a fucking sudden… DONALD TRUMP FUCKING WALKED UP AND KILLED A MEXICAN!

He started laughing like "Ha ha ha" and he laughed and was laughing evilly. They both started trying to rape me like the misogynistic fucking pigs that they are. I started crying.

"You fucking dumb whore niggers! How could you be so fucking sick that you try to rape an innocent girl! You're fucking gross, like ew wtf!" I yelled hotly and gothically and emoically and also in a sexy hot gothic way and seductively.

But then Kellin, Brendon, Jem, Tyler, and Josh all started fighting them but they had bombs and stuff so it was hard.

I saw they were losing so I decided to get magic fighting powers and then shot both of them with magic guns that came gothically out of my hands which had on black nail polish with skulls painted on them and also I had on a gothic chain thing on my hip.

"Yay" we all said. Then to celebrate, everyone in the mall started singing "Hallelujah" by Panic! at the Disco kind of like in High School Musical except for that it had cool non-conformist Goths and not stupid ass fucking preps.

But then it got all fucking emotional because I had to pick only one guy to be with because I like to do that at the end of my stories. I went up to them one by fucking one. Brendon was first.

"Brendon I fucking love your music and it saved my life and you are so fucking hot and I love your dick. But you're just not the one." I said emotionally and sadly. He started crying tears of black Goth blood because I'm literally that fucking hot and stuff so you can see why he was so sad. Then I went up to Kellin.

"Kellin, you're amazing ass fucking music saved my damn life too and you're hot as fuck and have a huge meaty dick. But you're just not the one either." At this point I started crying and he cried to and we had hella fucking hot hot and super graphic sex and then he said goodbye. Then I went over to Josh Dun.

"Twenty One Pilots is fucking like, my favorite band of all time and also the stuff I said to the other guys." I confessed passionately. He cried hotly and it made me get a boner in my vagina and tehn I walked away. Jem was next.

"Jem, you're so fucking sexy and I love you, plus I lost my virginity to you. But you're my brother and society is oppressive and judgmental and won't let us be together." I cried hotly.

"I know. It's for the best." He started crying too when he said that. We hugged and kissed and then had hot and bloody sex and I sucked his dick penis and he licked my vagina really hard and sucked on my nipples and then I walked away.

"That leaves just you, Tyler." I said to Tyler Joseph. He fucking smiled and got a boner and then we walked off into the black Gothic sunset holding hands and had tons of really graphic and hot sex at his house for the rest of our lives.

THE END

A/N: That's it you guys! Tell me what you think in the fucking reviews! See you in my next story, my dear ass fucking mother fucking damn fans! I love you bitches! Especially EMOCHRIS66XX6 and maelstrom. Bye!


End file.
